


You're so beautiful, I'd rather drink you up

by yasminkhxns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chapter 2 is just pwp tbh, lol i'm just making it easy for you to find THAT, soft smut, the doctor and river just have a good fun gay time together, we love our fave space wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: I've wanted to write 13/river for a while so here we are!!thank you to my beta @timelxdy for staying up later than she probably should have to read through this. she's the best <3(also @ginoodle on twitter made some fabulous art to go with this you should totally go check it out!!)also yes you may have spotted there is 2 chapters to this and no i have no idea when i will write it but all you need to know is it will be pwp lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoteenthdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoteenthdoctor/gifts).

> I've wanted to write 13/river for a while so here we are!!
> 
> thank you to my beta @timelxdy for staying up later than she probably should have to read through this. she's the best <3
> 
> (also @ginoodle on twitter made some fabulous art to go with this you should totally go check it out!!)
> 
> also yes you may have spotted there is 2 chapters to this and no i have no idea when i will write it but all you need to know is it will be pwp lol

He’d just dropped her off, and she was alone again. Back in prison for a crime she didn’t commit. A crime against the man she’d just had the most wonderful evening with. An evening full of dancing, and wine, which was spat everywhere –– narrowly avoiding her dress –– and a lot of kissing which didn’t quite get chance to go any further. 

Now she’s back in her prison uniform, back behind bars, back in her cell. Only for a few days, she supposes, before he rocks up again and whisks her away with a smug little smile. So as she lays back on her bed and closes her eyes, just starting to drift off with a smile on her lips at the thought of her love, she’s more than surprised to hear the groaning and wheezing of his wondrous blue box. She shoots off her bed at the same time the TARDIS makes its final thud, and slinks up to the cell bars. “Did you forget something?” she calls to the doors that remain closed. Unusual, he’s usually bursting out of them by now. She brushes off any initial anxieties and pushes her shoulders back, a sultry smirk on her lips, ready and waiting. “Back for another kiss?” she teases.

When the one door finally opens, and an unexpected soft orange-blue glow shines through, River feels slightly on edge for a brief moment. She catches sight of golden crystalline pillars and honeycombs walls, quickly realising this is going to be a face she’s not seen before. So she stands tall, holds her smirk tight, and waits albeit impatiently for a brand new man to walk through midnight blue doors.

Except when they step out, it’s not a man at all. It’s blonde hair shaping a strong jaw, with a contrasting face full of delicate features. A slim figure, soft curves, but strong legs. And when her eyes finish raking over this brand new body, they meet the warm gaze of hazel-green pools, and a grin that’s outlined by soft lips, shining brighter than any other incarnation she’s seen.

River’s smirk turns into a grin of her own as the Doctor leans against the doorframe, and she knows there’s only one thing she can possibly say, “Well…  _ hello  _ sweetie.” 

The laugh that falls from the Doctor’s lips is almost shy, but soft and River is already eager to hear her speak. The Time Lord steps out of the box, moving to stand parallel to River, the only barrier between them the cold metal bars of the cell. She whips out her sonic, a new one, more orange glows that contrast with cool steel, but the familiar buzz sounds when a button is pressed, unlocking the cell door and freeing up the gap between them. 

“Hello, River.” the woman in front of her smiles, her eyes just as gentle and her voice so soft and River has never felt so excited. 

She reaches out, hooking a finger around a mustard suspender, tugging lightly as she runs it up and down. “Well this  _ certainly  _ wasn’t what I was expecting. Not that I’m complaining.” 

“So you like it?” the Doctor asks tentatively, her expression a little nervous, her smile a little shy, and River grins at her need for approval.

“I love it, darling.” she grins, and the Doctor returns it. “Can’t wait to see the rest.” River winks as she takes the first step out of her cell, catching the blush that suddenly bursts across the Doctor’s cheeks. When she reaches the TARDIS and steps up into the ship, she swivels around to face her,  _ wife _ , reaching a hand out for her to grasp, which gets taken by smooth fingers and a soft palm.  _ She’s new.  _ “So, where to this time?” she asks, more ecstatic than ever. 

“Well,” the Doctor starts as River gives her a light tug to pull her inside, into the warm and inviting glow of the new TARDIS. The Doctor frees her hand from River’s own as she dashes up the steps to the console, pressing a few buttons and twisting a dial before her hand extends back out to River. “Today is my birthday, and I’ve decided I want to do something for it.” she casually shrugs, a contrast to the surprise painted on River’s face.

“Your –– your  _ birthday _ ? But you don’t even know how old you are. How can you know it’s your birthday?!” River asks, bewildered by the Doctor’s nonchalant attitude, though she takes her hand again nonetheless, curling their fingers together. 

“I don’t! That’s what’s so brilliant about it!” she replies, yanking River excitedly down the halls of the TARDIS. “I can never remember my birthday, so I just decided it’s today!” they stop outside the doors to the wardrobe, the Doctor clearly having a plan in mind. Though her expression quickly turns bashful as her lips quirk upwards, eyes still shining with excitement, “And, well,” she rubs a thumb over River’s knuckles, “I wanted to spend it with you. If that’s ok?” 

River feels her heart flutter in her chest as an unprecedented warmth envelopes her form at the Doctor’s request. “Of course, my love.” River smiles, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against the supple skin of the Doctor’s cheek. 

“Brilliant! Come on!” the Doctor calls as she drags her into the wardrobe, already mumbling under her breath about what they’re going to wear.  


* * *

As the Doctor lands them with a rickety thud, she throws her scarf back around her shoulder from where it had fallen and rests against the console as she waits for River. She had escorted her to a specific section of the wardrobe with the instructions of  _ ‘wrap up warm’ _ after grabbing a couple things for herself and dashing back through her ship to send them off into the time vortex. 

Soon enough, she can hear the echoes of heels clicking down the hall of the TARDIS as River rounds the final corner into the console room, and at the sight of her, the Doctor chokes on air. Her wife had opted for a striking red trench coat that concealed a darker jumper which peaked above the collar at her neck, along with dark trousers and heeled boots to match. The Doctor thinks she looks stunning. 

“Why thank you sweetie, I do try my best.” River replies with a wink as she strolls up to the console to stand across from her wife. 

Wild curls get thrown back as she laughs at the Doctor’s stunned expression and bright red face, mouth bobbing like a fish out of water. “I– did –– did I–”

“Yes, you did just say that out loud.” she smirks as a hand twists itself in the scarf that falls around the Doctor’s neck. “Love the scarf by the way. Matches the new…” her eyes roam, “aesthetic, very well.” she finishes as she tugs lightly to bring the Doctor close enough to plant another cherry red kiss on her cheek, chuckling at the marks she leaves behind before letting go of the rainbow fabric. “Right! So where are we then?” River questions, snapping the Doctor out her daze with a quick shake of her head, sending golden locks flying. 

“Right yes! Well, as it’s my birthday, I thought we could go somewhere we always said we wanted to but never did! So, why don’t you take a look.” the Doctor smiles warmly as she gestures to the door. River’s gaze flicks back and forth as she slowly makes her way to the exit, the Doctor quickly joining. 

“It’s not…?” River asks, eyes wide and shining.

The Doctor grins, her eyes bursting with excitement. “Just... take a look.” 

River braces herself, flinging the doors open to a bitter cold breeze and lights as bright as a million fireworks. She gasps, taking a step out, coming into contact with the crunch of snow beneath her feet, the flakes gently patting against the exposed skin of her cheeks and taking purchase in her blonde curls. “Doctor…” she whirls around, to find her wife standing in orange glow of the TARDIS, her grin shining in the reflection of the lights that surround them. 

“I take it you like it then?” she asks as she steps out the TARDIS to join her wife and take in the view ahead of them.

“You always said you’d take me here.” River murmurs.

“I did! Always wanted to come myself. And I thought no better time than my birthday. So, River, welcome to The Annual Snow Fair of Ghetilk!” the Doctor announces, moving to stand in front of River, arms stretched out each side of her, face full of glee. “What do you think?” 

River takes a few steps forward, absorbing her surroundings, the bustle of people, the joyful atmosphere that radiates from everywhere and everyone. The stalls and rides with foods and drinks and games she’s never seen before in her life. It’s everything she’d read about, everything she’d imagined, and when she looks to her side to see the Doctor in her new form beaming down at her, she knows she wouldn’t want to spend her time here with any other regeneration. “I think it’s incredible. Happy  _ sort of _ birthday, Doctor.”

“Oi! You mean it  _ is  _ my birthday!” she winks back and River laughs, her wife’s own joy contagious. 

“Well then, aren’t you going to show me around?” River grasps the Doctor’s hand in her own, entwining their fingers as they set off into the crowd, trapping themselves in the warmth of bodies surrounding their own, blocking out the bitter wind. 

They quickly find themselves taste testing some kind of alien wine. It’s a deep red, with a glittering hue to it that the Doctor’s spots when she swirls it in her glass. She clinks her glass against Rivers’s own before taking a sip and nearly spitting it straight back out, managing to use her minimal self restraint to hold it in and swallow it with a grimace. River practically cackles beside her, but when the Doctor tries to glare, she can’t help but break into a grin of her own and laugh along with her wife, coming to the conclusion that she doesn’t think she’ll ever have a body that likes wine. 

Luckily the next stall along has something more to the Doctor’s tastes, a Florjian liqueur, made from their planets rare but sickeningly sweet roithberries. She necks back a shot or three that leave both her and River giggling as they accidentally knock against another couple on their way back into the crowd. 

They allow themselves to chat and wander through the market section, indulging in the presence of each other’s warmth pressed together, in need of it more than ever when the wind picks up a touch and temperature drops. Ever prepared, River digs a pair of black fluffy ear muffs from her coat pocket, slipping the accessory onto her head, much to the amusement of the Doctor. “Does your hair not keep them warm enough?” she teases, and River just smirks in response.

“You can never be too careful dear. Anyway, I think we need to find something to keep  _ you  _ warm. Your nose has gone all pink.” she states, tapping the end of the Doctor’s nose with the tip of her finger. 

“I’m fine!” the Doctor insists, much to the dismay of her wife. 

“Doctor, your hands are  _ freezing.  _ We’re finding your something, end of discussion.” 

The Doctor huffs at the loss of the argument, following River through the crowd until she pulls her to a stop at a fair game. “There you are.” River points to matching hand stitched rainbow hat and glove set, pinned to a wall behind the alien at the stall. “How many targets do I have to hit to win those?” River questions, nodding to set. 

“Same with any prize we got, every single one.” he explains, holding out a hand for money that the Doctor quickly places in his hand, complete trust in her wife’s skill as River picks up the small pellet gun. 

Just as the Doctor could’ve guessed, River wastes no time shooting down every target in a matter of seconds, much to the surprise of the stall owner, earning herself a small applaud from the surrounding crowd. A feeling of pride bubbles in the Doctor’s chest as River is quickly tossed the hat and gloves, pulling the Doctor to one side and lifting her hands up to help gently slip the gloves over delicate fingers. The colourful stripes twist all the way down the digits, as well as around the wrist, the remainder of the wool a blue that almost matches the scarf wound around the Doctor’s neck. However, she hands the Doctor the knitted beanie, who tugs it onto her head by its rainbow striped hem, blonde locks flicking out at the sides as she adjusts it slightly to let her fringe fall free. 

River’s lips pull into a grin at the sight as the Doctor smiles bashfully.

“Does it look ok?” the Doctor questions tentatively, still messing with the hat on her head until River moves a hand up to stop her, tangling their fingers together to prevent anymore fidgeting. 

“You look look adorable, sweetie.”

The Doctor’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ in response, eyes widening, her cheeks heating up despite the cold air whipping around them. “You think I’m  _ adorable _ ?”

“Of course,” River states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “why?”

The Doctor shakes her head slightly, “Nothing, it’s just… I don’t think anyone’s ever called me ‘adorable’ before.”

“Well,” River twists her hands in the fabric of her wife’s scarf, pulling her close, “you are.” 

After a moment, she finally closes the gap between the two of them, eager to taste the Doctor’s lips, which are soft against her own, softer than they’ve ever been and she knows they’re her favourite. She’s always preferred kissing women over men, and now that the Doctor was a woman, well, it was just the icing on top of the proverbial cake. She pulls back at the thought, relishing in the small whine she just about hears fall from the Doctor’s lips over the noise of passersby. 

“We should get you cake!”

“Huh?” the Doctor’s head tilts slightly, head still swimming from the kiss that she doesn’t quite catch what River says.

“Well it is your  _ birthday _ , isn’t it? What kind of birthday would it be without a birthday cake?”

The Doctor gasps as a grin grows on her face. “You’re absolutely right! Come on River, let’s go and find me a cake.” 

River is practically dragged through the bustle of people as the Doctor rambles loudly over murmuring voices, “There’s one stall here I know about, I’ve heard they do the  _ best  _ cupcakes in this whole star system. They have a special ingredient in their icing that nobody but the bakers know about. They’ll take it their graves. Their dedication to the craft is admirable. I wanted to come here when I first thought about this.” 

Suddenly, the Doctor stops dead in the middle of the path, spinning around to face River, much to the disgruntled complaints of passersby that nearly bash into them. “Are you excited? ‘Cause I’m really excited.” she grins, and it’s contagious, River beaming back just as bright as she’s tugged along again until they reach the cake stand. 

It’s busy, a small crowd engulfing the stall as they wait to be served, though with the Doctor, there’s never a quiet moment as she talks about anything and everything as they wait, barely giving River chance to reply with the excitement buzzing through her veins. 

When they finally make it to the front, joy encapsulates the Doctor’s face and she almost squeals with glee at the cupcakes before her. The swirled frosting was rainbow coloured, the Doctor drawn to it immediately and River couldn’t be less surprised. “I see we’ve found your cake, then.” 

The turns turns to her, smile wide as she nods. “Yep!” 

When the Doctor turns back to the alien woman manning the stall, she points to the colourful cupcake, grinning as it’s gently placed in a box. She quickly pays and steps back with a thank you, guiding River away from the crowd and market toward circular benches that sit on the outer edge of the fair. They’re covered by a large dome structure, hexagonal windows in its roof allowing the stars and galaxies to shine down on them. 

Finding a spot, they sit down next to each other, the Doctor placing the box on the table and removing the cupcake, placing it on the table in front of them. 

“It’s a shame we don’t have a candle.” River states.

Though she is proven wrong when the Doctor rummages through her inside pocket, pulling out a singular baby blue candle, and sticking it in the icing. 

River shakes her head in delight, “You came prepared for this, didn’t you?” 

“I did.” the Doctor beams, sticking her hand in her outer pocket and whipping out two brightly decorated cone birthday hats and passing one to River.

“You’re serious?”

“Yep!” the Doctor pops the hat on her head, the cone resting atop her knit beanie as the elastic pings from her grip, smacking her chin with a small cry. “Ow!”

River laughs as the Doctor playfully glares, “You ok there sweetie?” she asks, removing her ear muffs to replace them with the hat. 

“I’m fine.” the Doctor insists, not allowing the slight sting under her chin to ruin the moment. 

The final thing the Doctor pulls out is a small yellow lighter, bringing it to the wik and setting it alight, the glow of the flame bouncing off her features. River links her arm with the Doctor’s own, pressing closer as she turns her head to face her wife, who is already staring back at her. 

River is almost taken aback by the affection swimming in the Doctor’s eyes, her features softening as her smile grows, and River smiles back, just as gentle, free hand moving up to rest on the Doctor’s cheek, who leans into the touch with the quiet hum. 

“Happy birthday, Doctor.” she practically whispers, the two women trapped in their own little bubble as they sit oblivious to their surroundings. She leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of the Doctor’s lips, the Time Lord’s eyes briefly fluttering shut, and River can feel her smile grow under the press of her lips. 

“Thank you, River.” she whispers back, leaving a peck of her own River’s cheek before her eyes flicker back to the quickly melting candle.

“Now make a wish.”

The Doctor sits and ponders for a moment, eyes glancing up to the stars shining above. She gives a swift nod before dipping down to gently blow the candle out, watching the smoke twist and spin upwards until it dissipates. 

“What did you wish for?” River questions.

“It won’t come true if I tell you!” the Doctor states.

“No harm in trying.” River shrugs, secretly hoping it had something to do with herself. 

The Doctor plucks the candle out of the cake frowning as a thought crosses her mind. “How are we going to cut it?”

This time it’s River who’s more prepared. “Have you forgotten who you’re with, sweetie?” she says, reaching into her own pocket to pull out a small retractable knife, to the Doctor’s dismay.

“River…” 

“Oh shush, you like it when I shoot things, what’s a little knife compared to that?” she retorts smugly, relishing in the Doctor’s loss of words. 

“Just cut the cake.” the Time Lord murmurs under breath, and River lets slip a light chuckle as she slices the knife through the cupcake, swiping the spare icing off the blade and dipping her finger into her mouth to suck the sweetness off its tip, holding eye contact with the Doctor as she did. Her wife’s cheeks burn red at the action, her gaze quickly dropping when she becomes too flustered to hold it any longer. 

They both reach for their halves and when the Doctor takes her first bite, she groans at the flavour that explodes in her mouth. She waits till she swallows before she talks, “Oh my God, that’s amazing!” she proclaims, quickly shoving more into mouth, catching an agreeable nod from River. 

It doesn’t take them long to finish their slices, savouring every bite of the treat and clearly, the Doctor planned on saving a bit more. River reached a finger out to swipe up the bit of icing resting at the corner of the Doctor’s mouth and pressing the tip of her finger to the Doctor’s lips with a light pressure, guiding them open a touch to slip the digit past. She feels the Doctor’s tongue lap the icing away, slowly dragging her finger back out of her wife’s mouth, the Time Lord flushing all the way down her neck. The moment was intimate, even a little bit erotic, and River thinks maybe they should care more about the people surrounding them, yet, they were so enraptured by each other, that she daren’t look away.

“Do you want to go to the cabin I’ve got us for the night?” the Doctor asks, pupils slightly blown, hazel irises piercing into pale green. 

“You really planned this out, didn’t you?” River teases receiving a swift nod in response. She stands from the bench, extending a hand out for the Doctor to take, “Come on, then. Let’s get a shift on.”   
  


* * *

When the Doctor unlocks the door to the cabin, stepping aside to let River in, the rush of warmth is appreciated. Trapping the heat inside, the Doctor quickly swings the door shut behind her as she pads over the ready lit fireplace, stoking the flames as she kicks off her boots. River suppresses a laugh when she sees the Doctor’s toes wiggle in her socks as she tries to warm them by the fire, slipping off her own boots to join her wife by the glowing heat. 

River shrugs off her coat, placing it over the back of the sofa behind her, watching as the Doctor peels off her gloves, unwinds her scarf and removes her coat, laying it next to River’s. She laughs when she spots the beanie still perched on the Doctor’s head, reaching up to gently tug it off, the Time Lord grinning as she does so. “Forgot about that.” she chuckles, her eyes unmoving from River’s, though they continuously dart down to her lips. 

The two women just stare at each other for a moment, wishing the other would initiate something that they both desired, but were both apprehensive to begin. 

“Doctor…”

“River…”

They both speak over each other, laughing awkwardly. Something felt different between them this time, making them both a little nervous, River can sense it coming off the Doctor in waves, the Time Lord insisting she speak first. 

“It’s your birthday, Doctor.” she reaches a hand out, taking the plunge as she clasps the Doctor’s in her own. “Let me take care of you.”

There’s a beat.

“Ok.”

River pulls the Doctor toward the four poster bed that rest in the corner of the room, fabric draping from its structure. She pulls back the translucent mesh, gently pushing the Doctor down on the bed, who shifts herself up to the pillows, holding herself up by her elbows. River climbs on top of her, straddling her wife’s hips, the Doctor moving to sit up as she rests her hands on River’s supple thighs, giving them a light squeeze as incentive to make a move. 

So River does, grasping the sides of the Doctor’s neck and pulling her into a breathless kiss that leaves them both reeling as the tension around them crackles like lightning, slender fingers running through wild curls. The Doctor controls the kiss, River letting her dip her tongue into her mouth and pull her closer as hands start roaming further, the Doctor’s slipping down to wind around her waist, run her fingers down River’s spine and back around to graze over her curves. 

When River finally pulls back for the sake of needing air, she drags mustard suspenders from the Doctor’s shoulders, hands moving back up to brush her fingertips over jutting collarbones that are so inviting that River dips down to scrape and nip lightly with her teeth, eliciting a gasp from the Time Lord. The sharpness of teeth soon morphs back to the softness of River’s lips as they press lightly over where her teeth had left their mark, trailing back up her neck, leaving gentle kisses behind her ear, a sensitive spot that never changed for the Doctor, before the same teeth returned to tug at her lobe, River’s breath ghosting over her ear sending tingles down her spine. 

The kisses move back down the Doctor’s neck, her breath hitching when soft lips turn back to a sharp bite as River sucks marks all down her neck, almost possessively, tongue dipping out to soothe them languidly. 

River’s hands slide down to dip below the Doctor’s trousers and grab the hem of her shirts, whispering in the Time Lord’s ear, “Off.” 

The Doctor audibly gulps, her pupils blowing wide at River’s commanding tone as she helps her wife remove the garments, leaving her in just her pale sports bra. She watches as River unashamedly rakes her gaze over her, taking in every tiny feature of her brand now body. Her gaze so intense that the Doctor has to stop her arms from reaching up to cover herself. 

“You’re gorgeous, Doctor.” River states, eyes hungry, a smirk on her lips.

“I–– I am?” the Doctor questions, and River falters at the unsure tone of her voice. 

“Doctor,” her hands cup quickly reddening cheeks, pushing golden locks out of the way, “Yes. You  _ are  _ gorgeous. Certainly my favourite body of yours if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The Doctor’s eyes are like a deer in headlights as River talks about her appreciation of her form so openly. “I was a bit worried actually. I didn’t know if you’d like me being this, you know…  _ different _ .” the Doctor gestures to herself, not failing to notice the shocked expression on River’s face.

“Doctor, I wish you’d become a woman  _ sooner _ . Don’t get me wrong I will  _ always _ love you, whatever form your body takes, but I’ll always prefer a woman’s body to man’s. So when I say you are absolutely beautiful, I mean it.” 

The Doctor smiles bashfully, gaze dropping at the shy feeling bubbling up inside her chest at River’s gushing. “For what it’s worth,” the Doctor finally looks back up, “I think you’re absolutely beautiful too.” she states surely, and River grins, love practically exploding behind her eyes. 

The Doctor tilts her head in the light grasp of River’s hands to place a gentle kiss against her palm, lifting the hand from her face to bring calloused knuckles to her lips, leaving a kiss on every single one, cherishing the small giggle her actions emit from her wife. 

When she’s done, River bends down to capture the Doctor’s mouth with her own, pushing her tongue past full lips as her hands snake around her wife’s back to unclip her bra. River’s fingers brush over pale skin to meet the small swell of the Doctor’s breast, palming gently as muffled moans flutter against her lips. Her thumb moves to circle the Doctor’s nipple, and when she finally flicks over it, the Doctor breaks away from the kiss to catch her breath. “ _ Ah––  _ that’s… new.” she pants, and River’s eyebrows raise in surprise, her movements pausing, the Doctor disapproving the of the halt in her wife’s ministrations, trying to press back into her touch.

“Doctor? Have you not… done anything in this body?” she asks hesitantly. 

The Doctor’s head ducks in what River presumes is slight embarrassment, hiding herself behind a curtain of blonde in a way that gives her the answer, but the Doctor speaks anyway. “Erm… no, I haven’t. I’ve been busy you know! Saving the universe, saving humans, meeting my new best mates,” her head flicks up as a false smile plants itself on her lips, insecurity seeping through. So River decides to rectify it. 

“Doctor, it doesn’t matter to me that you haven’t, if anything I’m excited to be the first person you experience this with.”

“Really?” Hope shines in the Doctor’s eyes and River finds it utterly endearing.

“Of course, sweetie. Consider this night your birthday present.” she winks, and a blush creeps across the Doctor’s cheeks.

She pushes her wife down onto the mattress, dipping her head to take a dusky nipple into her mouth, the Doctor gasping as her back rises off the bed, her sensitive skin practically vibrating under River’s tongue as it swirls around the stiff peak while her other hand moves up to pay attention to the other breast. 

The Doctor’s breathy moans are like music to River’s ears, the Time Lord’s hand coming to rest in golden curls as she pushes up off the bed into River’s mouth. “River…” 

When her name falls from the Doctor’s lips, River feels a spike of heat shoot straight to her core, her teeth grazing over the Doctor’s nipple as she gives a light tug, eliciting a louder moan from the Doctor, then a word that stokes the already intense blaze in her stomach.

“More…” 

River pulls her mouth away from the Doctor’s nipple, her hand still palming at her other breast as she asks teasingly, “What was that?”

“More, River. Please… I need more.” the Doctor’s eyelids are heavy with want as she lifts her hips in instruction of what she needs, River obliging with the swift removal of the Doctor’s trousers and a knee pushing her wife’s thighs apart, pressing up into the damp fabric of the Doctor’s underwear, a gasp falling from kiss swollen lips as her eyes flutter shut.

River bends back down to plant another kiss on the Doctor’s lips before moving across her jaw and back down her neck, leaving another mark on one of the few remaining spots of unblemished skin, biting and sucking as the Doctor squirms underneath her. “River,” she whines as her hips start to grind against River’s thigh to try to relieve some of the pressure burning her core, crying in frustration when a strong grip tightens around her hip, preventing her ministrations. 

“Patience, sweetie.” 

“River, please.” she pants as the woman starts trailing kisses over her chest, down between her breasts, tongue dipping out on occasion to drag over shivering skin. River’s full lips tease over her toned stomach, paying attention to leave a kiss over every small mole and freckle she finds, and taking extra care to attend to dark lines that pucker over the soft curves of her hips.

By the time River reaches the Doctor’s underwear, her thigh having moved away from the Doctor’s core entirely, she’s practically writing underneath her, moans breathless and desperate, craving River’s touch between legs, all too eager to help her wife remove her underwear when the fabric is slowly dragged down her legs. 

When River takes a moment to look up it almost takes her own breath away to see the Doctor up on her elbows, hair messy, eyes heavy with lust, her chest rising and falling in quick succession with her  _ need  _ for River, which is clearly shown by her glistening heat and almost quivering thighs. 

River lifts the Doctor’s knees into a slight bend, her arms wrapping around her thighs to allow her hands a decent grip, fully anticipating her wife’s new body and the sensitivity it came with. 

“You ready?” she questions, this was the Doctor’s first time after all, she wants to make sure.

“Yes. So sure. River, please I––  _ aah!”  _

The Doctor is cut off by the flat of River’s tongue running up her centre, the woman between her legs proven right when the Doctor’s hips are stopped from jolting up by her strong grip. The Time Lord’s arms tremble where they struggle to hold her up, the Doctor wanting nothing more than to fall back against the sheets and curl her fingers in River’s mane. But she wants to see, wants to see River between her legs as she pulls her apart piece by piece until she tips over the edge, something she can feel herself approaching far too quickly. The sensations between her legs and the visual to go along with it making the knot in her stomach coil tight. 

The tip of River’s tongue runs through the Doctor’s slick folds, switching to the occasional broad stroke that has low groans spilling from the Doctor’s lips. When her tongue finally moves up to focus on the Doctor’s clit, the Time Lord’s quivering arms can no longer sustain her weight as her upper body falls back into the mattress, hips rising into the pressure of River’s tongue, one hand falling to River’s hair, the other gripping in the sheets. Moans fall from the Doctor’s mouth as River’s tongue alternates between circling the Doctor’s bundle of nerves and flicking over it at varying paces, edging the Doctor closer and closer to her release, white hot heat burning through her veins as she craves “More…” 

The Doctor tries to grind against River’s mouth as she repeats her request, whining loudly when the pressure leaves her centre entirely. “Wha–” 

“I don’t want to overwhelm you with both at the same time, sweetie. Not when it’s your first time in this body.” River expresses, climbing back up the Doctor’s body to leave a lingering kiss on her lips, the Time Lord’s arms winding around her neck, holding her close. “Do you want me inside you?” River pulls away from the kiss slightly to murmur against the Doctor’s lips, and she hears her wife’s breath catch in her throat as she nods enthusiastically. Though it’s not enough. “I need you say it, Doctor. I need you to tell me.” 

She hears the Doctor audibly gulp, her cheeks blooming in a pink hue at the request, her lips opening and closing in preparation to speak. River edges her along slightly by dipping her fingers between the Doctor’s legs and running them through wet heat, her wife’s head pressing back into the pillows as her mouth falls open in quick reply, “I need you inside me River, God please, I need you. So bad. I can feel it.” 

River smirks, relishing in the Doctor’s desperation for her touch as she dips lower at her wife’s begging, teasing her entrance before gliding her fingers back up to circle her clit and evoke desperate whines from the woman below her as hips rise into her touch. After a few more teasing strokes that leave the Doctor panting, River finally dips a finger low enough to slowly push into wet heat, the Doctor’s hips canting off the bed as she moans loudly at the new sensations. “Oh, that’s –– _ ahh! _ That’s certainly new.” 

River slowly starts to pump her finger inside the Doctor as she kisses down her neck, hot breath brushing past her ear. 

“ _ Oh Gods _ , River…” the Doctor moans as she grinds herself against River’s finger in need of more. Soon enough another finger slips past her entrance, the Doctor enjoying the slight burn that comes with the stretch as she holds onto River tighter. 

The speed of River’s fingers increase to a suitable rhythm, pushing up towards the Doctor’s clit, pressing deep into her core until she hits a spot that has the Doctor’s hips jolting off the bed as she cries out, “ _ Oh _ … Gods, River. Do that again.” she begs, grinding her hips down more intensely to assist in feeling the same shock of pleasure shoot through her again. So River slowly pulls out to the tips of her fingers, before pressing them back in and hitting the same spot repeatedly, soon feeling the Doctor’s walls clench around her fingers as her wife vocally gives away how close she is. 

The Doctor pulls River’s face to her own, capturing her lips in a wanton kiss as she feels herself crash over the edge, hips bucking into River’s touch as stars burst behind her eyes like the fireworks in the pit of her stomach. However, River doesn’t slow down, her pacing remaining the same when her thumb finds the Doctor’s clit, rubbing it in tight circles. The Doctor has to pull her lips away from River’s, unable to hold back the moans and slurred echoes of her wife’s name rolling freely off her tongue as another orgasm wracks her body, thighs trembling , toes curling as she leaves red lines along River’s back. 

When the Doctor’s body finally relaxes, River slowly pulls her fingers away, the Time Lord whining at the near overstimulation. Her body glistens with a layer of sweat, her chest heaving as she catches her breath, limbs feeling numb for the time being. River lays down next to her on her side, running her fingertips in light circles over the Doctor’s stomach, the ticklish sensation calming as River watches her come down from her high. “How was that?” she asks, smug.

The Doctor turns to her, a drunk smile plastered on her face, and the hand that was on her stomach reaches up to tuck blonde strands behind her ear. “Brilliant.” the Doctor murmurs, and River laughs, the Doctor lazily joining in. The Time Lord rolls the rest of the way onto her side to meet River, fixing her with a smile full of affection as she lifts a hand to stroke River’s cheek, leaning in until their lips are barely brushing against each other before whispering, “Now let me return the favour.”

When their lips connect, River lets a moan slip through as the Doctor moves to straddle her, quickly devesting her of her jumper and bra. “You know, I can’t believe you didn’t undress at all!” the Doctor exclaims in realisation as her hands fall to the button of River’s trousers.

“I guess I was just too distracting, dear.” River quips, the Doctor playfully shaking her head in response. 

Once River’s trousers are tugged from her legs, leaving her in just her underwear, the Doctor adjusts herself to lay between her wife’s legs, eager as her fingers run over damp fabric. “You’re so ready for me.” she smirks, revelling at the sound of the soft sighs escaping River’s throat. 

The Doctor’s fingers hook in the elastic of River’s lace underwear, sliding them down toned legs, before lifting her thighs to rest over her shoulders, claiming her first taste of slick heat as River’s head falls back into the pillows with a relieved moan. A hand quickly comes to rest in blonde locks, gripping tight as the Doctor’s tongue swirls around River’s swollen clit and back down through slick folds, running broad strokes back up again to focus on the bundle of nerves. “God I forgot how good you were.” River moans as she lifts her hips, seeking out more pressure and practically feeling the Doctor smirk against her core at the compliment. 

Pleasure burns through River’s veins at the Doctor’s ministrations, her whole body vibrating with it when she feels a hand brush over her side, fingers skimming over the ridges of her ribs until they palm at her breast, River finding herself arching into the touch as she moans loudly. The Doctor rapidly works her body to release like she’s playing a music instrument, and she knows how to hit every note perfectly, especially when she teases her nipple between her fingers and adds more pressure to her clit. It leaves her completely open and willing to the Doctor, who moves the hand away from her breast back down to her core, slipping a digit inside as she starts a punishing pace that has River’s grip tightening in the Doctor’s hair and her thighs clenching around the Doctor’s head. She crashes over the edge, the Doctor’s name tumbling off her lips as her wife drags out her release with expert precision, not slowing her pace until River slumps into the mattress and pushes her head away. 

She watches as the Doctor sits up, using River’s one knee for balance, her other hand sucking River’s arousal from her fingertips, finishing up with a lick of her lips and a wipe of her chin, looking just as smug as River thinks she probably did when she got the doctor off not five minutes before. 

The Doctor lies down, pulling the thick sheets over the both of them and cuddling up to River, pressing their bodies together, skin to skin, taking every opportunity to feel every aspect of her wife, never forgetting their limited time together. “Thank you for today.” the Doctor admits quietly, face still only millimetres from River’s. 

“I should be thanking you. You organised this.”

“I know, but… you’ve helped make this one of my most favourite birthdays ever.” she grins, dipping down to leaving a quick peck on River’s lips. “So thank you.” 

River tries to suppress a yawn, wanting to stay up and talk way into the night with the Doctor. But her wife’s gentle voice convinces her otherwise.

“Go to sleep. I’ll be here in the morning. I promise.”

“You better. Goodnight, Doctor.”

“Goodnight River.” 

When River woke the next morning, it was to the soft features of the Doctor’s brand new face. She kept her promise.

* * *

The Doors to the TARDIS swing open while the Doctor busies herself messing with the controls, excited to see her fam again. “Hiya gang!” she calls, fiddling with a dial. 

She hears three different greetings in reply as she dances around the console to meet her friends, ready to explain their destination for the day. “So I thinking we could go to–”

“Woah, Doctor!” Ryan exclaims, “what happened to your neck?!” he points to the offending bruises, and the Doctor quickly realises her mistake. Now she remembers why she should’ve said no to letting River keep her scarf. 

“Oh, well– um, I um… I slipped.” It’s the most flimsy excuse she’s ever come up with and the laugh that Yaz is hiding behind her palm demonstrates she’s already clocked on.

“Oh my god Doctor, those are hickies aren’t they?” 

“No!” she lies… badly.

“Flippin' heck Doc! Was it a vampire or something?”

“They’re not,” she huffs, “I didn’t–”

“Well,” Ryan cuts her off again, making his way up the couple steps to the console, stopping to pat her on the shoulder, “Fair play Doctor. Seems like it was good night.”

He bursts out laughing at her spluttering words, too flustered to manage to piece together something on her tongue. 

It’s at least a week before they stop teasing her about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo i wrote chapter 2 quicker than i thought i would (and by that i mean i wrote it last night and this afternoon lmao) 
> 
> this is literally just pwp because 13 is a slag but we all know this xx
> 
> also i've only proofread this once so if there are any grammar errors don't hesitate to lmk!!

The TARDIS had arrived to pick her up again. Not his, _ hers. _And when she’d opened those creaking doors and River saw the look in her wife’s eyes, she didn’t need to ask why she was there. 

River pushes the Doctor down on the bed, boots, coat and shirts already discarded as golden locks splay out on the pillow underneath her. River’s never felt so lucky as she leans down, pressing her lips to soft, delicate ones. It’s been a while since she’s seen the Doctor in this form, since her birthday, and she wondered if she’d ever see her like this again, knows they probably shouldn’t be warping time to fit their needs like this. But when she pulls away to see the Doctor hot and panting beneath her, eyes heavy with want as her chest rises and falls in quick succession, River can’t possibly bring herself to care. 

Soon enough, the Doctor’s bra is flung across the room, River taking a dusky nipple into her mouth as her free hand trails up a toned stomach to palm at the Doctor’s other breast, the woman underneath her arching into the touch. “River––”

River swirls circles around the sensitive bud with her tongue, her fingers pinching at the Doctor’s other nipple while a thigh slips between the Time Lord’s legs, pressing into the heat that burns in her centre, the pressure sending embers coursing through her body, crawling over her skin as River works her up unbearably fast. 

As River’s mouth moves from the Doctor’s pebbled nipple to leave dark marks over her chest with the pinch of her teeth, deft fingers unfasten blue culottes, lips slowly following her hands as they trace over jumping stomach muscles, her hands tugging the Doctor’s trousers down and off her legs with ease. Damp polka dot briefs swiftly follow, and River can’t help but be amused by the design. 

When River’s fingers finally run through already slick folds, the keening of the Doctor’s hips and the soft moan that follows only adds to River’s own arousal, her trousers suddenly feeling far too tight and restrictive. Though before she can get the chance to remove them, the Doctor is pulling her back down into an ardent kiss, tongue licking into River’s mouth as she deepens it, her hips rolling against River’s hand when a thumb moves up to run circles over her clit, slowly adding pressure that has River swallowing the Doctor’s moans. 

Talented fingers dip teasingly lower, quickly giving in at the Doctor’s whines as two slip past her entrance into burning heat, the Time Lord having to pull away from the kiss, unable to keep her moans at bay. 

“God, River. I need more.” she whines, hands gripping into blonde curls.

“Tell what you need, Sweetie.” River mumbles against the Doctor’s lips, slowing her pace and leaving a chaste kiss on her wife’s lips.

“I– _ mmph _ –– I have something,” River’s hand pauses, “that I want to try.” the Doctor pants, one of River’s brows raising at the pique in her interest. 

“Oh?”

“It’s in my drawer.” the Doctor points to the bottom drawer of the bedside table, and River slips her fingers out and wipes them against the sheets, revelling in the Doctor’s whine.

When River opens the drawer and pulls out the strap-on and lube hidden away inside, both her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, her expression quickly turning into a smirk at the Doctor’s slightly embarrassed blush. 

“Well I suppose it _ has _ been a while since we used one of these.” River admits, thinking back to some of the much more, _ experimental _, nights her and other incarnations of the Doctor had spent in the bedroom, her wife’s deepening blush suggesting she is thinking the same.

“River!” 

“What?” River exclaims cheekily as she unbuttons her blouse, “You enjoyed it last time, I’m sure you will this time.” she winks, chuckling as the Doctor stumbles over her words, a response dying on her tongue, mind too fuzzy with lust at the distraction of River’s skin now on display. 

River takes her time undressing, delighting in how the Doctor’s gaze rakes over her form, practically drooling at the sight of her. She discards everything except for her red lace bra, slipping the harness over her supple thighs and securing it over her hips. Her insides burn and crackle with anticipation as she pops the cap on the lube, pouring a generous amount onto her hand and running it over the silicone, aware of how new this will be for wife’s brand new body. 

Once coated, she moves to run her lube covered hand through the Doctor’s heat, the Time Lord falling back against the mattress, hands gripping at the sheets when River slips her fingers back inside, pumping in and out until she slows to gently push a third finger past the Doctor’s entrance. 

The Doctor’s breathing picks up at the welcome intrusion, grip tightening in the fabric underneath her at the pleasant burn of the stretch. River’s free hand runs up the Doctor’s stomach to knead gently at her breast, pinching lightly at her nipple as a distraction from the stretch. It works, the Doctor soon relaxing around her fingers, hips starting to move in time with her thrusts, moans coming louder as she starts to lose herself in the feeling. River takes it as her queue to pull her fingers out, regardless of the Doctor’s quiet protests, shuffling between her legs to line up the toy. 

“You ready, sweetie?” River questions.

“Yes. Please, Gods River, please.” the Doctor practically begs, canting her hips upwards in near desperation until they are pushed back down by River’s strong grip. 

“Let me control it, at least to start with. Ok?” she requests, knowing the Doctor’s overenthusiasm could end up ruining her experience. 

She receives an accepting nod in reply, the Doctor’s fists clenching and unclenching in the sheets with anticipation.

River slowly pushes the toy inside, the Doctor’s breath catching in her throat at the new sensation. “Ok?” River asks, pausing briefly, allowing the Doctor to adjust to the feel of the toy inside her. The Doctor’s hips shift slightly on the mattress, her eyes squeezing shut as she takes a breath.

“Keep going.” the Doctor nods, so River does, pushing in all the way to the base, and a guttural moan rises from the Doctor’s throat at the feeling.

“How does that feel?” River questions, watching multiple expressions flicker over the Doctor’s face in a matter of seconds. 

“Strange, but in a good way. In a new way.”

“Want me to start moving?”

“_ Stars _yes.”

River pulls out to the tip before starting with shallow thrusts, giving the Doctor a chance to get used to the toy before pressing further. River leans over the Doctor, using an arm to support herself while her free hand grips at the Doctor’s thigh, lifting it slightly to allow herself room to press deeper, the woman below her moaning loudly when the toy probes further into her core. “_ Gods– _River…” 

River keeps her pace slow but deep, not wanting to overwhelm her wife. Her grip on the Doctor’s supple thigh switching to graze over the skin in a soothing pattern, keeping her relaxed as she takes the toy with ease. 

One of the Doctor’s hands moves up to rest on the back of River’s neck, gripping lightly in blonde curls as she relaxes more and more, even starting to move her hips in time with River’s thrusts. River could almost laugh, because of course the Doctor would get herself used to something like this so fast. The Doctor’s hips start lifting into the pressure in search of more, her enthusiasm driving her to push against River’s chest, forcing her off and onto the mattress next to her.

“Doctor, what–” River cuts herself off when the Doctor climbs over her, knees resting either side of her hips as she moves to position herself over the toy. But before she can push down, River grabs at her hips, holding her in place. “Doctor, are you sure? This is going to feel –– _ a lot. _” 

The Doctor’s mind is already made up as she nods hastily, sure of what she wants. “I’m sure, River. I trust you.” she smiles warmly down at her, though her pupils contrast the softness with how wide they’re blown, barely any hazel visible in a pool of black.

“Alright, but let me guide you.” River asserts.

“Ok.” the Doctor allows with another nod of her head, one hand moving to rest on River’s waist, the other curling around the base of the toy, guiding it to her entrance. 

The Doctor slowly lowers herself, River controlling her speed as she gasps at the feeling of the silicone pushing inside, a soft moan spilling from her lips when she finds herself flush against River. The Doctor quickly becomes breathless when she moves her hips a little, getting a feel for the new position. Her face flushes, and she feels sweat prickle on her forehead when the toy brushes against new areas, so she pauses, giving herself a moment to adjust. 

“You took that so well, darling. How does it feel? Like this?” 

“_ Oh–– _ River… it…” the Doctor starts, losing all sense of how to form words when she starts moving against toy inside her, gripping tightly to the hips below her, her breathing harsh with the feeling of being so full. 

“It what, sweetie?” River coerces, her hands resting on the Doctor’s hips, guiding her movements over the silicone. 

“It feels –– really good. I feel so _ full. _” she pants, starting to move more confidently as she grinds herself against the toy, one hand sliding up to rest on River’s stomach to support herself better. 

River watches as the Doctor rides the toy almost expertly, losing herself in the feeling of being filled so deeply, moans frequently falling from her lips as she rolls her hips. Unable to lie there and not touch her wife any longer, River sits up and pulls the Doctor down into a deep kiss, teeth nipping at her wife’s lower lip before pushing her tongue past and into the Doctor’s mouth, muffling her moans as their lips move against each other. Her free hand moves to the Doctor’s breast, palming roughly as she squeezes a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, the Doctor’s mouth dropping away from her own as she moans loudly, her forehead falling to rest on River’s shoulder. The Doctor’s thighs start to tremble, her release rapidly building as she continues to move against the toy, her rhythm jerking as she gets close.

“River,” the Doctor breathes against her wife’s neck, “I’m close, I’m _ so close _.” 

River helps her wife along, dropping her hand from the Doctor’s breast to her clit, her thumb running circles over it to match the pace of the Doctor’s movements, the Time Lord’s head flying off her shoulder and falling back, blonde locks cascading over her shoulders as she leaves her neck exposed to River’s lips. 

The Doctor’s moans echo around the room, vibrating through her throat and against River’s mouth where she presses open mouthed kisses to pale flesh, her thumb increasing its pace as the Doctor’s hips jerk against her own as she tips over the edge. The Doctor’s mouth falls open in a silent cry, her eyes screwed shut as her legs shake while she keeps herself grinding against the base of the toy, heat exploding through her and erupting as her whole body shudder. When the heat finally dissipates from her body, the Doctor slumps forward against her wife, who holds her through the aftershocks. 

After a few minutes, River slowly helps the Doctor off the toy and her lap, whining with sensitivity as the silicone slides out of her. The Doctor flops down on the mattress next to River, half dazed as she pants heavily, still catching her breath, watching as River removes the harness and moves to curl up next to her, draping a leg over the Doctor’s own, one hand coming to rest on her stomach and lightly tickle creamy skin. 

“How are you feeling, sweetie?”

“Hmm?” the Doctor’s eyes flutter as she smiles drunkenly, and River laughs.

“_I said, _how are you feeling?”

“I feel amazing.” the Doctor murmurs, one of her hands reaching up to tuck wild curls behind River’s ear. “You’re amazing.” she wriggles slightly in the sheets, moving herself closer to River to wrap their bodies more tightly together. “Though I think I’m gonna be sore in the morning.” she finishes with a wince as River bursts out laughing again. 

“Well I did tell you you’d enjoy yourself.” 

The Doctor hums contently, burying her face in River’s mane, an affectionate smile on her lips. “I really did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> they gay 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
